The Past Cure
by FireBird9900
Summary: When one of Relena's students mysteriously dies, the Preventers begin an investigation, only to find out that one of the Gundam pilots was infected with the same disease, and the only one who can find a cure, is a girl from Trowa's past.
1. The First Victim

****

The Past Cure

Author's note: Well, here is my Gundam Wing fanfic, and it is pretty much about Trowa, and this character from episode zero. If you have never read episode zero, I suggest that you do, since it will help you understand this story better. Just so that you guys don't get confused, this first part is more for background information, and doesn't have the Gundam pilots in it. It will make more sense in the next part; I promise, but it is important, so don't just brush this part off. Well enjoy, and please review. The more reviews I get, the faster I will get the next part out, so be kind, and tell me what you think. And for all of you who don't know, I don't own Gundam Wing, that is why this is a fanfic. Thanks, and tell me what you think.

****

Part One: The First Victim

A tall, slender girl, with short, light brown hair, gazed at the two boys in front of her with an annoyed look on her face. "Common Jack, where are my books?" the girl demanded as she turned her gaze to the smaller of the two boys. 

"Chill Holy, there in my bag," the boy said as he pointed to a bag that lay behind him. Rolling his eyes, Jack watched as Holy pushed her way past him, and began shifting through the items in his backpack. 

"There is one missing," the girl stated as she pulled out three books, and stared at Jack questionably. Jack shifted nervously as he avoided making eye contact. "Jack, where is my book?" the girl demanded as she crossed her arms across her chest. 

"Umm," Jack said looking at the other boy for help. 

"Well?" Holy said sounding a little dangerous as Jack gave her a sheepish grin. 

"Well what?" Jack asked as Holy's eyes narrowed. 

"Don't play stupid, where is my book?" Holy repeated as Jack gave her an innocent look, and the other boy began to laugh amused. 

"Troy, this isn't funny!" Holy said as her gaze fell on the tall dark haired boy. 

"Sure it is Holy, Jack is acting like you're his mother, and that is really sad, since he claims he's not a mommies boy," Troy said as both Jack and Holy glared at him. 

"Shove off Troy, you're not helping the situation at all," Jack said as Troy just laughed harder. 

"Sorry buddy, but man Jack, this is Holy we're dealing with, and you act like she is going to eat you for dinner because of some stupid book," Troy said as Holy kicked the ground in frustration, receiving equally shocked looks from the two boys. 

"Would one of you tell me where my book is?" Holy demanded as Jack began to shift again. 

"Common Jack, tell her already, I want to go home," Troy said. 

"Why do I have to tell her?" Jack asked as Troy rolled his eyes. 

"Because you got yourself into this mess, and anyways, it's not really my problem, I'm only here to stop her from killing you," Troy pointed out as Holy snorted. 

"I'm waiting," Holy said as Jack sighed in defeat. 

"I don't know where you book is," Jack said softly as Holy looked at him questionably. 

"What do you mean?" Holy demanded as Jack turned his head away from her. 

"It means he lost it, common Holy, how dense can you be?" Troy asked as Holy blinked back tears. 

"Why Jack? I told you how much those books meant to me," Holy said as Jack looked at her guiltily. 

"I know, and that is why I want you to take this," Jack said as he practically shove a check in the girl's face. A look of disbelief crossed the girl's face, as she shoved the check aside. 

"You just don't get it, do you?" Holy demanded as Jack's guilt began to turn into anger. 

"What now? That is enough money for you to get a replacement book. What is you problem?" Jack asked as a sob escaped the girl's lips. 

"Those books were one of the first books published on a colony, and they were the last things my dad got me before he was killed in this fucken war! And you think that that check is going to fix everything? I trusted you with one of my most valuable treasure, and you were careless enough to lose it! Sometimes I don't think you care about my feelings," Holy said as Jack glared at her defensively. 

"Stop it right now!" Troy said suddenly as he stepped in front of Jack protectively. "So those books had some sentimental value to you, there is no need for you to throw a scene," Troy said as Holy looked at him threateningly. 

"I'm not causing a scene!" Holy yelled as Troy looked at the shocked faces of the students who were still hanging out in the school cafeteria. 

"Listen Holy, Jack is really sorry, and he is trying to make up for it, there is no need for you to make this situation any worse then it already is," Troy said as Holy continued to glare at him. 

"Take the check, and drop the whole thing. You still have those other three books," Troy pointed out, as Holy gazed at the books in her hand. 

"Yeah, I guess," Holy mumbled as Troy smiled triumphantly. "But what Jack did was still insensitive, and he needs to understand that that check isn't going to make up for it," Holy said as a flash of frustration crossed Troy's face. 

"Insensitive, Holy, Jack is not insensitive, if he was, then he wouldn't be friends with you," Troy pointed out as he gazed down at the girl's hands. Holy followed Troy's gaze confused, before she understood what he was talking about. A look of disgust crossed the girl's face as she stared at the red peeling skin on her fingertips. 

"I wasn't always this way," Holy said defensively, as she hid her hands from view. 

"Maybe, but that fact doesn't stop the jokes, or the disgusted looks that you receive from everybody," Troy pointed out, his tone getting softer as he noticed the distress on the girl's face. "Don't forget, that only Jack, myself, and Midii are the only ones that don't treat you like a monster," Troy said as Holy sighed in defeat. 

"You're right Troy, Jack isn't insensitive," Holy said as Jack offered her the check again. "I'm sorry Jack, I was just a little upset," Holy said accepting the check, and turning to leave. 

"Wait, Holy, are you still going to show up later tonight?" Jack asked as Holy paused and turned around. 

"Of course, I'll meet you two at ten," Holy said as she turned back around, and gazed at the check thoughtfully.

******************************************************************************

Midii looked up from her lab top as the door to her room swung open. "Oh, hello Holy, did you get those books back?" Midii asked as she smiled at her best friend and roommate. 

"Yeah," Holy said as she collapsed down on her bed. 

"What's wrong?" Midii asked as she saved her files, and turned to her friend concerned. 

"I just got off the phone with the hospital, they told me that I don't have enough money for a checkup," Holy said as Midii sat down on the bed, and put a comforting hand on her friend's back. 

"A checkup, why do you want a checkup?" Midii asked worried, as Holy turned around and gazed into Midii's deep blue eyes. 

"Because I want to know what is wrong with my skin," Holy said as she pulled up her sleeve and pointed to the red flaking skin on the inner part of her arm. 

"I'm sure it is just because you're dehydrated," Midii said trying to sound reassuring. 

"You know that it's not," Holy said pulling down her sleeve, and covering the skin in disgust. 

"Don't let it get to you," Midii said as Holy looked away. 

"I can't. You know how I feel about Troy, but ever since this skin problem began, he avoids making contact with me, and I know he looks at me with disgust. The only reason why we are still friends, is because I keep on telling him that it will pass, and that the problem will go away. But the truth is, I'm not so sure," Holy said as Midii gave her a sympathetic hug. 

"So you want to see a doctor, and figure out how to get you skin back to normal, but you don't have the money," Midii said thinking hard. "I guess if you really want to know, we can always go to one of those free clinics. It's not the best care, but at least you'll see a doctor," Midii said as Holy's face brightened. 

"Let's go then," Holy said as she and Midii made there way out of the dorm room.

******************************************************************************

Holy shifted on the hard bench, as she gazed at her watch for the hundredth time. "We've been here for four hours, and we haven't even seen the doctor yet," Holy said as Midii looked up from the magazine she was reading. 

"Well what do you expect, this is a free clinic, and there aren't very many doctors who are willing to work for next to nothing. I bet this place is under staffed, and that means it's less organized. Plus we are in a middle of a war, a lot of people come to these places because their homes were destroyed, and they need immediate medical attention. Face in Holy, a skin rash isn't life threatening, so they will have a tendency to over look you," Midii pointed out as Holy gave a frustrated growl. 

"I know, but this place is closing in a few minutes, and I don't want to spend another four hours or longer tomorrow," Holy said as Midii's face dropped even more. 

"Maybe coming here wasn't the best idea," Midii said as Holy shook her head. 

"No Midii, this is better then doing nothing," Holy said as a nurse approached them. 

"Holy Rean, I'm sorry, but the doctor wont be taking any more patients tonight," the nurse said as Holy stared at her in disbelief. 

"But I've been here for four hours," Holy said ignoring the look of the other patients, as they stood to leave. 

"I'm sorry, you're going to have to come back tomorrow," the nurse said as Holy pushed the nurse aside, and began to dash down the hall. 

"I have to see him, I don't want this anymore!" Holy yelled as the shocked nurse and Midii began to follow her.

"Holy, come back," Midii begged as she raced after her friend. "I don't understand, why is she so desperate to see the doctor?" Midii wondered when she noticed her friend stumble, and then fell to the ground in a loud thud. "Holy!" Midii yelled as she kneeled down next to her friend. 

"What's going on?" the doctor demanded as he opened the door to his office, and saw the pale girl on the ground. Instantly the doctor helped Midii turn the girl around, as the nurse caught up. "Get her into the room," the doctor ordered as he started setting up the monitors. 

"Holy hold on," Midii said as she helped the nurse carry Holy into the room. After laying the girl down on the bed, the nurse began cutting away the girl's clothes, exposing the chest, as the doctor hooked her up to the EKG monitor. 

"I don't have a pulse," the nurse said as the doctor nodded. 

"You girl, do you know CPR?" the doctor asked as Midii nodded, and approached the bed cautiously. 

"Great, I need you to do the compressions, the nurse ordered as she began to work on the respirations. Midii felt the tears run down her face as the found the area on the chest, and began to press down. 

"Girl, you're going to have to press harder," the doctor ordered as he felt the vein on the neck. Nodding, Midii began to push harder, until the doctor could feel a pulse in the neck. 

"Good, that means I'm doing it right," Midii thought. 

"Alright, clear!" the doctor demanded as he put two pads on Holy's chest. 

"Clear," the nurse responded, as she lifted her hands into the air and stepped back. The doctor looked at Midii as Midii followed the nurse's example. Satisfied that everything was clear, he pushed the shock button, and Holy's body jumped. Midii stared at the doctor as the doctor studied the monitor. 

"Resume CPR," the doctor said in frustration as Midii returned to Holy's bed, and continued with the compressions, and the doctor gave Holy a shot of some sort, and then gazed at the screen. Another growl of frustration escaped the doctor's lips as he once again tried the shock, but nothing worked, and soon the doctor looked at the nurse, and shook his head. 

"No, try again, you can't just give up like that," Midii yelled, as the doctor began to pronounce Holy's death. "Please try again," Midii begged as the doctor gave her a sympathetic look. 

"I'm sorry, but her heart doesn't even show signs of trying to start, your friend is dead," the doctor said as Midii collapsed on the ground, and began to sob. "Time of death, 2155..." the doctor's voice began, but Midii didn't want to hear the rest. Still sobbing, she race out of the clinic, and toward the park. 

"There are a couple of people, who needed to learn a lesson," Midii thought as she raced down the street.

******************************************************************************

Troy looked up as he heard footsteps approaching. "See, I told you that Holy would show up," Troy said as Jack shook his head. 

"It's not Holy Troy, the girl who is approaching us, has long hair," Jack pointed out, as Troy squinted into the darkness. 

"Midii?" Troy yelled out as the girl stormed towards them. "Hey Midii, where is Holy, is she…" Troy started to say when a fist connected with his jaw. 

"Midii?" Jack asked in shock as Troy fell to the ground in front of him. 

"You bastard! Your father owns the God damn hospital, so you should understand better then anybody how fragile a sick person can be! You fucken jerk!" Midii yelled as tears flowed down her checks. The two boys gave Midii frightened looks as they stared at the girl who used to be a professional spy. 

"What is going on?" Troy demanded as Midii kicked him hard in the side. 

"Stop it!" Jack yelled, trying to help his friend, only to receive a hard kick to the face. 

"Midii, why are you doing this?" Troy yelled again, as he slowly began to crawl away from the enraged girl. 

"You son of a Bitch, this is all you fault. She loved you, and all you could do was use her disease against her. Well, I hope your happy, because now, Holy is gone," Midii yelled as Jack and Troy gave her a confused look. 

"Midii, where is Holy?" Jack asked concerned as Midii tuned toward him. 

"Holy is dead!" Midii yelled as she turned back to Troy, "And I swear you are going to pay for being so cruel to her," Midii vowed as she left the two boys on the cold ground.

TBC


	2. Midii Une, and Nanashi

****

The Past Cure

Author's note: Well, here is the second part, and yes, the Gundam pilots are in this one. Like I promised, the first part will be explained in this part. So read, enjoy, and please send me a review, I'd love to know what you think. And the last time I checked, I still don't own Gundam Wing, Digimon, Lord of the Rings, and Harry Potter, so now that that is all cleared up, lets get on with the story. Thanks.

****

Part Two: Midii Une, and Nanashi

Trowa looked up at Catherine amused as the slender women nervously paced in front of him. "Tell me again why we need to be here," Catherine said looking around the almost empty waiting room. 

"Because Lady Une has requested that all of the Gundam Pilots, and their family and friends show up. But you really don't have to stay Cathy, I know hospitals make you a little nervous," Trowa said as Catherine stopped and looked at him horrified. 

"There is no way I'm going to leave you," Catherine said as Trowa chuckled at his sister's overprotective nature. 

"I know Cathy, I know," Trowa said softly as his gaze fell on the group of people who were slowly entering the waiting room. 

"Trowa buddy, how in the world did you beat us here?" Duo demanded as he smiled teasingly at the taller teen. 

"The circus was in town, so all we had to do was catch a bus," Trowa said looking at the other pilots, and their guests. Quatra stood next to Duo, who had his arm around Hilde, and behind him stood Wufei. Heero and Relena were together, even though the two were standing apart. "So any idea why we are here?" Trowa asked as Relena took a shuddering breath, and turned away. 

"I have no idea, but I'm guessing it has something to do with the Holy Rean illness," Quatra stated as Trowa nodded understandingly. 

"The Holy Rean illness?" Catherine asked looking from Trowa to the other Gundam Pilots for answers. 

"Holy Rean was a student of mine, she passed away three days ago from a mysterious disease," Relena said softly as Catherine approached the younger girl, and gave her a comforting hug. 

"So we are here only to find out about the disease," Wufei clarified looking at Heero annoyed. 

"From what I understand, yes," Heero stated returning a colder look. 

"Well, at least it isn't something dangerous," Catherine said turning away from Relena when she was sure that the girl would be all right. 

"Maybe, but it is still boring, I just want to get it over with, and then have some fun," Duo said smiling down at Hilde teasingly. 

"And that would be the plan, if you will just follow me," Sally Po said softly as she exited out of the morgue. 

"We have to go in there?" Hilde asked suddenly as Duo smiled, and practically dragged the girl into the room. 

******************************************************************************

Trowa looked down at the girl's body as Lady Une slowly started the debriefing. "The girl's name was Holy Rean, she passed away at twenty one hundred fifty five hours, on Friday…" Lady Une began to say when she saw the confusion on Catherine's face. "Nine fifty five PM, Miss Bloom," Lady Une explained as Catherine nodded thankfully. 

"Okay, so the girl died, what is so special about it?" Wufei asked inspecting the body carefully as Sally stepped forward and put on her medical gloves. 

"The strange thing about the case is that the virus she was infected with has never been seen before. As you can see, the cause of death may look like it is from a skin disease," Sally explained as she lifted the girl's arm, and showed the red decaying skin on the inner part of the arm, "But the main cause was something a lot more harder to explain. The Rean disease attacks the nervous system, and it pretty much stops the immune system from healing the body. You can sort of think of it as a really advanced Aids virus, only this one kills the infected person in approximately two years. It is a gradual disease; and at first, all it does is prevent the person from healing, like we can see by looking at Holy. The skin disease was nothing more then very dry skin, which got infected because of the inability to retrieve proper treatment. For everybody else, simply drinking more, or applying some moisturizing cream could heal the skin. The disease actually prevented tissue repair, and Holy was forced to live with dead skin. The worst part about the disease is that in about two years, the nervous system begins to shut down, and no nerve impulses can travel to or from the brain. It's like being brain dead, because the rest of the body is pretty much cut off from the brain. The whole buddy shuts down, even though the brain is still able to function until it dies from lack of oxygen," Sally explained as she looked back toward Lady Une. 

"The reason why we have asked you all to show up, is that it is believed that one of the Gundam pilots was infected with the Rean disease around the time that zero one self destructed in its battle against Zecks," Lady Une said waiting for the information to absorb. 

"Wait, what do you mean infected, how can one of us be infected with a virus? Was it something from space, or can it even exist in space?" Duo demanded as Sally and Lady Une exchanged glances. 

"As far as we know, the only way to get this disease is for it to be injected into a person. Which means that someone probably created this disease," Sally said as Lady Une nodded her agreement. 

"We need to run some tests, and find out who was infected, and then the rest of you have to find out who created this disease, and why," Lady Une stated as the Gundam pilots nodded, and slowly exited the room.

******************************************************************************

Eight people collapsed into the hard bench, as they waited to see who would be tested first. "This is so boring, it's obvious that it only has to do with the Gundam pilots, so why do we have to be here?" Hilde asked Catherine as Catherine gave her a disgusted look. 

"Isn't it obvious, we are here for moral support. Do you really expect the guys to show any sympathy? They'll probably say it's their duty, and the infected one would try to hide his feelings. They're all crazy, and wont be able to help the person properly, that is what us girl's are for," Catherine pointed out ignoring the dirty look that Wufei and Heero were giving her. 

"This is a waste of my time, I wasn't even at that battle," Wufei stated as he stood to leave. 

"We will all be tested just in case Wufei," Heero said blocking the dark haired boy and giving him a challenging look. 

"What ever Yuy," Wufei spat as he turned around and slumped into a chair in the corner. 

"Alright, who is first?" Lady Une asked as she entered the small private waiting room. 

"I am, I have to get back, and prepare for a performance later tonight," Trowa said stopping any protests with a challenging glare. "Great, follow me Mr. Barton," Lady Une said as she led Trowa down the hall a bit. 

"Hey, check that chick out," Duo said suddenly as he received a hard slap from Hilde. 

"Hey," Duo tried to say as he put on an innocent look. 

"Idiot," Heero mumbled as he turned to look at the hospital entrance where a slender blonde haired girl entered the hospital. "I know her," Heero gasped as he stared at the girl shocked.

Flash Back:

__

Heero watched as a young girl, around the age of fourteen, gave her father and younger brother a small piece of paper. "What's this?" the man asked looking at the paper suspiciously. 

"It's a ticket to join the medical shuttle that is heading into space. It should be safer there then it is here," the girl said as she kneeled down till she was eye level with the young boy, who couldn't be much older then four. 

"You be a good boy for daddy, alright?" the girl asked as the boy nodded his pudgy face. 

"Are you coming?" the boy asked as the girl shook her head. 

"Why?" the man demanded as the girl stood up and faced him. 

"Because I need to finish my job," the girl stated as she tried to silently urge her family to board the ship. 

"Midii, don't go and get yourself killed because of that boy," the girl's father said sternly. 

"Go!" the girl demanded as gunshots erupted in the background. 

"Midii!" the man yelled as the girl took off toward the shots, and the door of the ship closed. In a matter of just seconds, the ship began to roll down the take off ramp, and the girl stopped a second to watch as the ship lifted off of the ground. A smile crept across the girl's face as she turned around, and continued to head toward the battle. 

Heero watched the girl in fascination as she swiftly made her way toward the OZ base. Then to his horror, he watched as she pulled out two plastic explosives that were harmless until they were mixed together. A rush of feelings that the Heero had never felt before, rushed throughout his body, as he raced toward the girl. Throwing all caution and logic away, he intersected the girl's path. "What the fuck are you doing?" the girl demanded halting almost instantly. 

"Stopping you of course," Heero stated feeling rather stupid and unprofessional. 

"Are you with OZ?" the girl demanded as Heero shook his head. 

"No, my mission was to destroy this OZ base," Heero stated as the girl relaxed slightly. 

"If you are not my enemy, then why are you trying to stop me?" the girl asked as Heero clenched his hands thoughtfully. 

"I know what you are planning on doing, and I want to stop you from committing suicide," Heero said as the girl's glare returned. 

"I don't **need** your pity," the girl said as her gaze fell on the base in the distance. "Please leave, I don't want to hurt you. My job has nothing to do with you, and I don't want to be responsible for your life," the girl said trying to push her way past Heero. 

"No, I cant let you die like this," Heero stated as he leaped toward the girl's hand. "If I can get a hold of just one of the bombs, I can stop her," Heero thought as the girl dodged him. Heero tried again, but by this time, the girl already knew what he was planning on doing. Before Heero could reach her, she shoved both explosives into opposite sides of her mouth. "Are you crazy?" Heero demanded as he stared at the girl's puffed out cheeks cautiously. The girl stared at Heero with pleading blue eyes as Heero continued to approach her. "I'm not going to let you die," Heero announced as his hands reached toward the girl's face, and he grasped both sides of the girl's face, trapping the explosives as he pulled her face toward his. "I'm not going to move until you spit them out," Heero said as tears fell down the girl's face. "Spit them out," Heero demanded again. 

Suddenly Heero had an urge to kiss the soft pink lips as he pulled her even closer to his face, till he could felt her lips brush against his. All reasoning left the young boy as his thoughts turned to the feel of the girl's lips, and then **he** felt it. The girl's body relaxed as her lips parted, and she looked at Heero in defeat. Heero stepped back, and the girl carefully spit the explosives out. Smiling triumphantly, Heero grabbed the girl's hand, and led her into the opposite direction of the battle.

"Where are we going?" the girl demanded as Heero swiftly lead her into a forest. 

"There is a cave not to far from here. We'll be safe for awhile." Heero said as the girl nodded, and quickened her pace. Heero turned around and gazed at her for a second before he continued his task of getting to the safe place. He had failed miserable in his emotions, and knew that if Dr. J. ever found out, he would have a lot of explaining to do. Still, the feel of the girl's lips still plagued his mind, and he still could feel the warmth of her body as he stood only inches away. "We're here," Heero stated stopping suddenly, as he gazed around cautiously before pulling the girl into the cave opening. 

The girl leaned against the damp cave wall, looking oddly beautiful, even in her dirty state. "Who are you" the girl demanded as Heero sat down next to her. 

"My name is Heero Yuy," Heero said staring at her, studying her face until he was sure it was embedded in his memory. 

"Well Heero, I would normally thank someone for saving my life, but I wanted to die," the girl said as Heero turned away for a second. When he turned back to look at the girl, he wore an emotionless expression that made the girl gasp. 

"So you wanted to take the easy way out," Heero stated emotionlessly as the girl shuddered. 

"Easy? My life has never been easy. I was just a child when I was forced to become a spy. I had to kill people to save my family, and I was only ten when I was responsible for the death of everybody in a mercenary camp, everybody except no name…" the girl tried to explain before her voice faded, and she stared forward with a dead look. "I couldn't kill him, and because of one mistake, OZ killed all but one of my brothers. Now I only live to keep him and my father safe. OZ destroyed me, and I'm willing to die if there was a chance that I could destroy at least one of their bases. I needed to, so why did you stop me?" the girl said turning to look at Heero with a heartbroken look. Heero stared back at her emotionlessly, even though all he wanted to do was pull the girl into a comforting hug. 

"Emotions make us weak," Heero told himself, so he continued to stare at the girl behind his emotionless mask. 

"You reminded me of him," the girl said suddenly, as Heero tried to hide his shock. 

"Who?" Heero asked as he looked at the girl softly, dropping his guard, and allowing his emotions to reflect on his face. 

"Nanashi. Both you and him have that same emotionless mask, but unlike him, I have seen you drop the mask. He never did, he was always hiding behind it, till I think he didn't even know how to live without it," the girl pointed out as Heero smiled. 

"Would it help to know that you are the only one who has ever seen this side of me?" Heero asked as the girl shook her head. 

"That is so sad, but yet, I believe you two are luckier then me," the girl said as she allowed Heero to put an arm around her. 

"Why do you say that?" Heero asked as the girl nuzzled up against him for warmth. 

"Because it is easier to be alone with no one to care about, you have nothing to lose, while I had lost everything," the girl said as Heero pulled her closer to him. 

"That is not true, I have lost my humanity, and my heart. There is nothing for me to look forward to, but another mission, and more death. At least you still know how to care, otherwise, you would have destroyed me without a second glance. It is what I would have done," Heero said as the girl wiped away the tears that had been flowing down her face. 

"Is it wrong to wish death Heero? Does it make me weak because I can't deal with the pain of living?" the girl asked as Heero shook his head. 

"There is nothing wrong with wishing, but you would be more useful alive. Don't die to take your pain way, if you must die, do it for a purpose other then revenge, and be thankful that you still know how to feel emotion. The pain will fade if you give it time to heal, and maybe someday you will save lives instead of destroying them," Heero said as the girl smiled softly. 

"Thank you Heero, you really have helped me deal with my pain, and yet, I haven't given you my name yet," the girl said as she pulled out of the embrace and stared into Heero's dark blue eyes. "My name is Midii Une," the girl said as Heero smiled down at her. 

"Midii Une…" Heero said softly as he embedded the name deep inside of him.

End Flashback:

Heero felt himself stand up in shock as he stared at the girl who was making her way to the center of the Hospital entrance. It was the same girl that he had helped four years ago; and like four years ago, Heero felt the mixture of feelings growing inside of him. He could remember vividly how he had placed the girl inside of a school on Earth, telling her to try and live her life away from death and pain. He remembered the thankful look on the girl's face as she waved goodbye; but now, the girl seemed different. The girl was even more beautiful then before. She was wearing a dark trench coat, and had her long blond hair up in a bun. Her face was still slender, but it was no longer pale and sickly. Her blue eyes were made even more mysterious from the dark eyeliner and mascara, and her pink lips were slightly glazed and darker. "Midii?" Heero yelled as the girl halted and turned her gaze toward him. Heero felt hurt wash over him as she glared at him hatefully before her expression turned to worry. 

"Heero, what are you doing here?" Midii demanded observing him, and the other occupants before her gaze fell back on Heero. 

"I had some work to do, what are you doing here?" Heero asked knowing that the other Gundam pilots were giving him a questioning look. 

"Listen Heero, you have to leave here at once. I'll give you thirty seconds to get as far away from here as you can," Midii said as Quatra and Duo stood up next to Heero defensively. 

"What's going on?" Quatra asked shifting his gaze between Heero and the girl. 

"Go!" Midii yelled desperately as realization sunk in. 

"Midii, stop it, do you remember what I told you?" Heero asked as he carefully approached the girl. 

"Leave Heero, you aren't going to be able to stop me this time! I've completely lost everything! Go!" Midii demanded taking a step back, and holding up a small detonation device out in front of her protectively. 

"Oh shit! She has a bomb!" Duo yelled as the occupants of the hospital began to evacuate out of the building. 

"Midii, remember how I told you to live for a purpose?" Heero asked calmly as the girl shook her head forcibly. 

"Yes, but unlike last time, I do have a purpose. I'm not going to let this God damn Hospital destroy my friends body!" Midii yelled as tears escaped her eyes, and splattered to the floor. 

"What is going on?" Lady Une demanded as she, Sally and Trowa ran toward the Gundam pilots. Heero ignored them as he gazed at Midii thoughtfully, waiting for a chance to snatch the remote from the girl. 

"I know you," Heero heard Trowa say as Midii turned toward Trowa questionably. 

"Nanashi?" Midii said in disbelief as the color drained from her face, and her heart began to race. Heero watched as the girl's breaths became short gasps, and her hand shook violently. "Nanashi!" Midii yelled in certainty as she started to take a step forward, only to halt when Trowa brought his hands up to his temples, and started screaming in pain. 

"Trowa," Catherine said running to her brother, as she pulled him into a protective embrace, all the while glaring at Midii angrily. 

"What the…" Duo mumbled next to Heero as Heero brought his attention back to Midii. Midii wore a haunted look, as she stared at Trowa and slowly tried to make her way toward him, totally distracted from her current situation. Seeing the chance to act, Heero reached out, and pulled the remote detonation control out of the girl's grasp. Midii turned around and stared at him startled as Heero's strong arms wrapped around her waist, and he easily dragger her out of the hospital. 

Midii screamed, and kicked against Heero's strong grasp, but Heero continued to pull her farther away from the hospital and Trowa. "Stop Heero, I need to help him!" Midii yelled as Heero opened Relena's pink car door, and shoved Midii inside. 

"All right Midii, take off those explosives," Heero demanded blocking the doorway. 

"I have to help him," Midii said trying to push pass Heero. "You can see Trowa as soon as you take off those explosives," Heero said lowering his tone as Midii stopped and stared at him carefully. 

"Trowa, is that what he calls himself now?" Midii asked putting her head into her hands. "What is wrong with him?" Midii asked as she lifted her head, and stared at Heero with watery eyes. 

"I guess Trowa didn't get all of his memory back like we thought," Heero said shrugging his shoulders. Midii stared at him horrified, as Heero put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It will be alright, you'll see, but first you need to take off the explosives," Heero pointed out, as Midii nodded. Midii lowered her head in defeat as she pulled off the black trench coat, revealing the black skirt, and light blue tank top she was wearing. Heero watched calmly as Midii slowly began to undo the straps the held the explosives to her waist. "Is that all of them?" Heero asked as Midii handed him the explosives. 

"Yes, I wasn't really thinking of a back up system when I made up those bombs," Midii said as Heero smiled at her teasingly. 

"No back up system, you must have been really upset," Heero said as Midii tried to get past him. "Wait," Heero said pushing the girl back into the seat. 

"What? You said that I could go see him," Midii pointed out as Heero held up the explosives. 

"I did, but don't forget that you did try to blow up the hospital. You can't go back in there, unless you want to be arrested," Heero pointed out as Midii nodded understandingly. 

"What do I have to do?" Midii asked as Heero sat back thoughtfully. 

"Well, I don't think that anybody got a real good look at you, except for me and the other Gundam pilots," Heero said thoughtfully, "And I doubt that anybody would expect you to enter the hospital after what you did, so all you have to do is change you look a bit," Heero said. 

"What about the Gundam pilots, wouldn't they try to attack me?" Midii asked worried. 

"Don't worry, I'll take care of them," Heero said as Midii undid her bun. Heero couldn't help but stare as Midii's golden hair fell down her back in graceful curls. 

"Is this good enough?" Midii asked as Heero nodded. 

"I think so," Heero said as he opened the door, and helped Midii out. 

Midii and Heero made their way into the hospital cautiously as they tried to see if anybody recognized Midii. "I think this might actually work," Midii said softly as Heero stopped and turned to look at the elevator. "What's wrong?" Midii asked turning to follow Heero's gaze, only to moan as she realized what Heero was looking at. Coming out of the elevator was a tall boy a year older then Midii and Heero, and by the way he was storming toward them, both of them knew that that person knew exactly what Midii had tried to do. 

"Midii, what the hell were you thinking?" the boy demanded as Midii's expression darkened. 

"Me? What about you? What the hell do you think you're doing to Holy's body?" Midii demanded as the boy stopped and glared at her, ignoring Heero completely. 

"It's called an autopsy. Her mother wanted to know why their daughter died," the boy said as Midii glared at him hatefully. 

"Oh I get it. You don't care about her health when she is alive, but now that she is dead, your willing to pay for doctors to mutilate her body! That is just a bunch of bull, Troy!" Midii yelled as Troy lifted his arm to slap the girl. 

"What the…" Troy mumbled as Heero grabbed his wrist, and prevented his hand from making contact. 

"You stupid son of a bitch!" Midii yelled as she kicked him hard in the kneecap. Troy gave out a painful cry as his knee buckled from underneath him. 

"Midii, damn it, would you please listen to reason?" Troy asked trying to pull his wrist out of Heero's grasp. 

"Listen to what?" Midii demanded as Troy gave up and turned his full attention on Midii. 

"Believe it or not, I really did care about Holy, but my father can't make exceptions," Troy said putting his free hand out in front of him defensively as Midii prepared to strike again. 

"When did you ever care about Holy's feelings?" Midii demanded as Troy stared at her sadly. 

"I've always cared about her feelings, that is why I never asked you out," Troy pointed out. 

"What?" Midii asked shocked as the boy in front of her began to sob. 

"I knew about Holy's crush, but I never felt anything romantic toward her. The reason was because I was in love with you, but knew that if I asked you out, I would break Holy's heart. What was I supposed to do? Tell me Midii, was I supposed to go out with her? Or would that be hurting her too, because what she wanted to believe was only a lie?" Troy demanded as Heero released him, and stood next to Midii protectively. 

"I'm so sorry Troy, I didn't know," Midii gasped as Troy nodded and carefully stood up. 

"Yeah, I have had a crush on you for about four years, but I didn't want to hurt Holy, but at times I couldn't help but blame her for keeping me from asking you out. I was wrong for treating her so cruelly, and I see that now that she is gone. There is nothing I can do now, but to try and help her best friend out," Troy said softly looking at Midii sadly. 

"What do you mean by helping her best friend out?" Midii asked unable to hide the guilt she was feeling. 

"I knew from experience that you would do something like this, so I stopped the call to the police. They have no idea what you tried to do today, but unfortunately the Preventers are here, and I have no way of stopping them from arresting you," Troy said as Midii smiled at him thankfully. "Oh, and Midii, Holy didn't die from that skin disease. She died from that virus you have been working on," Troy said as Midii stared at him in horror. 

"You were working on that virus?" Heero said unsure of what to think. 

"Trying to find a cure, I didn't create it," Midii said defensively. 

"How do you know about it?" Heero demanded as Midii began to shift uneasily. 

"I was taken to a lab were they were creating it, I stole the basic layout of the disease, and have devoted the rest of my time to finding a cure, but I never thought that Holy was infected. I guess I should have known, all the signs make sense now…but she never wanted my help…she didn't want to burden me…I was foolish to have ignored it…I could of saved her," Midii gasped as her face went pale. "Holy died because of my foolishness," Midii said as tears rolled down her face. Troy reached a comforting hand toward her, but Midii brushed it off as she turned away from him and Heero. 

"Midii, wait," Troy yelled out as he began to follow Midii toward the exit. 

"No let her go, she needs some time alone," Heero said stopping the boy, watching as Midii made her way out of the hospital, were she raced out of Heero's site. He had lost her again, only this time he knew he would see her again.

TBC.

****

Author's Note: Well, what did you think, was it good? Do you understand the fist part now? Just click on the review button, and let me know. Thanks for reading, and if I get enough reviews, I might be able to get the next chapter out next week. Also, sorry if any of the characters seem out of character. I know Heero isn't as emotional as I make him in this story, I just thought it would be cuter. He should be his old "emotionless" self in the next chapter, even though he will still loosen up around Midii. Thanks for reading, and I hope to hear from you soon. 

****


	3. I Can't Remember

****

The Past Cure

Author's note: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy, plus hardly anybody reviewed. *pouts* Anyways, here is the next part, enjoy, and if it isn't too much to ask, please review. 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

****

Part Three: I Can't Remember. 

Heero felt his nervousness rise inside of him as he slowly made his way to the private waiting room that the Preventers had retreated into. He knew that they were going to want answers about Midii, but he wasn't willing to give them. Six eyes shot up as the door swung open. "Explain yourself Preventer Yuy," Lady Une demanded as the tall pilot swallowed his emotions and glared at the head of the Preventer's organization. 

"I never explain myself," Heero said emphasizing each word, then stopped and scanned the room real quickly. "Where are Quatra and Sally?" Heero asked Lady Une, trying to change the subject. 

"Sally is giving Quatra his test now," Lady Une said softly as Heero raised an eyebrow. 

"Why?" he questioned softly as Wufei huffed. 

"Because he couldn't handle the current situation," Wufei said gesturing toward Trowa. Heero nodded in understanding. The Arabic boy had never seen the effects that Trowa's amnesia had on him, and was probably feeling guilty for causing his fellow pilot so much pain. Heero stood thoughtfully for a second before he began to study the other occupants in the room. He had to be careful with what he was going to do next, and needed to know exactly how everyone would react. 

Wufei was leaning against the wall with a disgusted look on his face. He was showing his distaste for the whole situation by making low threatening growls. Not wanting to show his own disgust at the China man's attitude, Heero slowly shifted his dark blue eyes over to the other occupants. Duo and Hilde had clearly lost interest in the situation, and were flirting with each other, even though Heero felt sure that Duo thought that they were being sneaky about it. "Fools," Heero mumbled under his breath rolling his eyes till his gaze fell on Relena. Heero felt sudden guilt wash over him as he watched as Relena pulled her knees up against her chest, and softly sobbed into her folded arms. Not wishing to watch the girl's pain anymore, Heero continued his assessing. Lady Une was still fuming, but he brushed it off as his interest fell on the last two occupants. Catherine was holding a trembling Trowa, and was whispering comforting words into his ears, while she stared up at Heero accusingly. "Barton, do you know who that girl is?" Heero demanded feeling Catherine's glare hardening. 

"I…I…I don't know," Trowa mumbled shaking even more violently. Catherine shot Heero another dirty look before she pulled Trowa closer to her, and rubbed his back comfortingly. Wufei snorted with disgust, getting an even colder glare from Catherine as her head snapped up and focused on the Chinese man. 

"Her name is Midii, you know her from you childhood," Heero said refusing to stop until he got the answers he was seeking. Trowa shook even more as small painful gasps escaped his quivering form. 

"Stop it!" Catherine demanded desperately as her brilliant crystal blue eyes began to shine with the tears she was desperately trying to hold back. 

"Preventer Yuy, what are you trying to accomplish?" Lady Une said sternly, but Heero could detect the small hint of interest behind the authority, "Who was that girl?" 

Heero looked over at her real briefly before replying, "She is a student of Relena's, and she was the best friend of Holy Rean. But that is not the point," Heero explained, his concentration once again falling on Trowa. "The Rean disease is said to prevent healing, and with all of the battle wounds all of us have gained through battle, I found it hard to believe one of us Gundam Pilots was infected with the disease. But then I began thinking about what Holy Rean's immune system, and repair system was like, and I think that the disease still allowed for the body to heal to some degree. If it didn't, then Holy Rean would have gotten deathly ill after she was infected, and died from the simplest of bacteria. So I began wondering which one of us has an injury that never healed completely. I was drawing a blank until now," Heero said as Trowa's head rouse till his emerald green eyes met his dark blue. Understanding washed over the green eyes, before the emotion was pushed away, and Heero was forced to stare into Trowa's empty eyes. 

"You think that I have the disease," Trowa stated pushing himself out of Catherine's embrace, and standing up on shaky feet. 

"Yes," Heero said plainly. 

"Just because I can't remember one person doesn't mean anything," Trowa pointed out as Heero shot him a challenging look.

"If you can't remember one thing, it makes me wonder what other things you may have forgotten. Things like being captured, and used as a lab rat. That is something that would be pretty hard to forget, but with your amnesia, you could have easily forgotten it, even when you thought that you were cured," Heero pointed out trying to hold back a triumphant smile. Trowa gazed at him thoughtfully for a second before he pushed his way past Heero, and strolled toward the exit. 

"Where do you think you are going?" Lady Une demanded as Catherine quickly ran to catch up. 

"I'm going back to the circus. I have a performance tonight," Trowa stated slamming the door shut behind him after Catherine had caught up to him. 

"Mr. Barton!" Lady Une yelled, but was too late to stop the young pilot. Heero watched Trowa's and Catherine's retreating forms, as they slowly blended into the crowd on the street. He really didn't want to be in the Hospital right now, but unlike Trowa, he still had to have his tests, even if he had no doubt in his mind that Trowa was the one infected.

TBC.

****

Author's note: Sorry that this chapter was so short and boring, but it necessary. I will post the next chapter maybe by next week. Sooner if I get five good reviews, and trust me it will be worth it, the next chapter is so much more exciting. Five reviews, that is all, or I work on my other fics instead.


	4. Circus Disaster

****

The Past Cure

Author's note: Well, I only got four reviews, but that is close enough. Thanks to all who reviewed. I really appreciate it; sometimes I just need the extra encouragement. Enjoy and please review.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

****

Part Four: Circus Disaster.

The wave of excited screams filled the giant tent, but nothing fazed the young man who stared forward with emotionless green eyes. "Are you all right, Trowa?" a tall slender girl asked as she put a comforting hand on the younger man's shoulder. Concern flashed in the girl's brilliant blue eyes when the boy continued to stare forward with no indication that he even knew she was there. "Oh, Trowa, why do you still have to suffer," the girl thought as the manager introduced her. Sighing in frustration, Catherine pulled away from Trowa as she made her entrance onto the stage. 

Trowa watched her with little interest, normally he would study her every move like an overprotective father, but his mind just didn't want to concentrate on the present situation. He knew Catherine would perform with her normal grace, and it just didn't seem important at the moment. Normally Trowa could stare out at the performance, and watch the excited crowd with a feeling of belonging, but after today, he felt like he was supposed to be somewhere else, with somebody else. It was hard to explain, but ever since that girl appeared, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing. He had felt those overwhelming chills wash over him the moment that girl's familiar blue eyes met his, but unlike the last time he had felt those same chills, this time he was left with an emptiness that really frightened him. It was almost like he had a hole in his chest, or his gut had melted into slush. A small growl of frustration escaped his lips, it only hurt worse the more he thought about that girl, and yet she wouldn't leave his mind. "And next I give you the amazing clown Trowa Barton!" the ringleader's booming voice yelled as Catherine raced past him out of breath. 

"Good luck Trowa," Catherine said gasping as Trowa started to run toward the stage. 

Adrenaline rushed through his veins, while Trowa pushed himself off of the ground, and started his elaborate introduction. His body sailed through the air in graceful flips, until he came to a sudden halt in the center of the ring. Freezing like a statue, Trowa waited patiently as the sound of grunting went on behind him. The sound of clanging metal could be heard as the lion's cage was rolled into the stage. Gasps of horror could be heard from the audience as they slowly realized what was going to happen. A half smile crept across Trowa's face, hidden from view from his half clown mask, when a small movement caught the young clowns attention. Still standing perfectly still, Trowa allowed his emerald green eyes to wander toward the new comer. "Oh no. Not her," Trowa gasped feeling the blood drain from his face. Those same blue eyes wandered around the tent before they feel on the single figure in the center of the ring. A cold wave washed over Trowa again, and he felt his hands wander up toward his head to grip his temples in a futile attempt to stop the pain. 

"Look out!" Trowa heard the crowd scream as the lion was released from his cage, but all rational thought had escaped the pilot, and he began to curl up into a protective ball, totally oblivious to the monstrous beast that was racing toward him.

______________________________________________________________________________

Catherine knew something was wrong as soon as Trowa had broken his stance. Her gaze wandered around the tent, looking for the reason of her brother's distraction. "It's her," Catherine thought as realization stuck. "Don't release the lion!" Catherine yelled as the manager turned and gazed at her in shock. But it was too late, the lion was already racing out of its cage. 

"Catherine?" the manager asked in shock as the young women raced toward him. "Catherine?" the man yelled again as he felt confusion and a little fear as the women's hand snatched the brown whip that hung off of his belt. Without an explanation or apology, Catherine turned away with whip in hand, and made a straight dash toward the ring. 

Screams of horror filled the tent, but only a couple of people knew that what was going on was no act. Catherine raced toward the lion, cracking the whip, trying whatever she could to get the beasts attention away from Trowa; while Midii raced down the stands, desperately trying to get to Trowa. But both of their efforts where in vain, and they watched horrified as the beasts fangs dug into the boys shoulder. 

Shaking Trowa like a rag doll, the lion swung the clown's body through the air, before the animal released its grip, and Trowa went flying through the air. Trowa's body rolled on the ground, before he stopped, and laid still. Panic filled the tent. It was obvious to everyone that what was happening was no act, and they were beginning to scream in panic; which only increased the confusion. The lion roared a mighty roar, before it took off after the still form of it's pray. 

"Trowa!" Catherine yelled, her heart beating painfully against her chest, and her eyes filling with tears. There was no way she could catch up with the lion now, and all she could do was prepare herself for the event that would end her brother's life. Tears made their way down her cheeks, and Catherine's breathing became quick and shallow. "Trowa no!" Catherine yelled, her eyes closing in denial, and then she heard a determined yell. Opening her eyes, Catherine watched amazed as Midii's slender form rammed into the side of the lion, knocking the almost unstoppable beast from its current path. Relief flooded over Catherine as the lion lost interest on her brother, and the animal slowly turned around to face the stunned girl who had been pushed back from the impact. Without thinking, Catherine forced herself between Midii and the enraged animal. The whip made a painful cracking sound, but the animal didn't shy away from it. The creature's eyes watched Catherine carefully, before it flexed its muscles, and leaped toward the two girls. Catherine screamed in horror as the beast came towards her, and then she felt as strong arms wrapped around her waste, lifting her into the air, and out of the immediate danger.

The manager watched relieved as three figures rolled on the ground, before he brought his attention to the crises. He had to capture the beast, but there was no way of doing it without killing the animal. "We need to get it away from the audience," the manager yelled as several of the circus hands circled the animal. 

"Stop!" Trowa demanded pulling himself off of the ground, and turning to face the animal. "I can tame him," Trowa yelled as his eyes met those of the great beast. 

Catherine and Midii watched, holding their breaths as the animal stopped its attack, and stared toward Trowa. It felt like an eternity before the lion gave a soft growl, and made its way towards Trowa's outstretched hand. Letting out their relieved breaths, Catherine and Midii watched as Trowa softly stoked the animal's head. The once ferocious beast purred softly to Trowa's touch, until it was carefully captured and returned to its cage. "Are you all right?" the manager demanded making his way toward the three teenagers. But no one noticed him as Trowa collapsed onto one knee. "Call and ambulance!" the manager demanded before he turned to look back at Catherine. "Help is on the way," the manager said trying to comfort the young women before he turned and tried to restore order with the frightened crowd.

"Hold on Trowa," Catherine begged as she carefully lowered Trowa to a laying position, resting the boy's head on her lap. 

"We need to stop the bleeding," Midii mumbled shaking her head, as she leaned over Trowa and applied pressure to the wound. Midii felt tears well up as she studied the injury. She could easily see the torn muscles, and the severed veins and arteries which were gushing out blood. "Hold on Nanashi, please hold on," Midii begged leaning over him more as she tried to rub her tears away with her sleeve. 

Trowa felt Midii's hands pressing down on the wound, but he couldn't feel the pain. "Not a good sign," Trowa thought knowing that his body was beginning to go into shock. 

"Please hold on Nanashi," he heard the girl say again as she leaned over him a little more. And that was when he noticed the small glint of gold around the girl's neck. Reaching up with his uninjured arm, Trowa gave the chain a gentle tug. A small cross swung across his face, causing another wave of coldness to wash over him. Closing his eyes for a second, Trowa pushed away the pain, and opened his eyes again to study the cross. Near the bottom of the chain there was scorch marks and then a jagged cut where the cross looked like it had been shot. Memories flooded Trowa as he remembered starring at a ten year old girl who was gazing around the battle field with a guilty look on her face. Trowa closed his eyes again while he allowed the memory to envelope him, filling the void with names and events that were once lost to him. When he opened his eyes, he found himself looking into the concerned blue eyes of the girl who had once betrayed him, and who had also loved him like no one had ever done before. 

"We were one, you and I," the girl said trying to hold back her tears. "You told me that years ago, but you were wrong. You had nothing, while I had everything to lose," Midii whispered turning away when she felt her tears pour out of her eyes. 

"You are wrong," Trowa's weak voice croaked as Midii turned to look at him, a questioning look shinning through her anguish. 

"No Nanashi, you had no regrets, no obligation, and no fear. There was nothing you had to worry about losing. You were free," Midii said between choked sobs. 

Trowa stared up at her with glazed green eyes, before he reached his uninjured hand up to wipe away the girl's tears. "You are wrong, I lost something too, I lost you," Trowa mumbled as he blacked out. 

TBC.

****

Author's note: Well, how was that? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it is one of my favorite scenes of this story. And here is the deal. If I get twenty reviews I will update immediately; if I get ten, I will work on this fic before my other stories; if I get five, I will update as soon as I update one of my other stories; and if I get none, I will update whenever I feel like it. It is completely up to you, and all you have to do is review, so if you want me to post the next chapter, take a second and review, and I will do the best I can to get the next part up ASAP. 

****

To all my reviewers, thanks a lot I really appreciate it. 

To A major G.W. fan- I'm so glad you enjoy my story, and congratulations on being my first reviewer. Thank you so much.

****

To cmquietone- I'm so sorry to hear you hate Midii, but I'm glad you like my story. Thanks for reviewing. 

****

To Meagan- Thanks for reviewing, I'm going to miss you while your gone. I'm glad you liked this story, I know you hate anime, so it means a lot when you say you like this story. Yes, the flashback is one of my favorite scenes, even though it was missing from the original outline. I hope to hear from you soon, and thanks again.

****

To Tina- Yes, I'm afraid that Trowa is the one infected, but that does not mean he will die. I think I'll leave it up to the reviewers. If enough people ask me to save his life, I might just do it. So *hint* continue reviewing if you want to save Trowa's life.

****

To aznqurl- Well, I updated, and I hope this is good enough for you. What did you think? I'd love to hear any suggestions, and thanks for reviewing. 

****

To T.L.- I will finish this story, I promise, and I am so glad you like this story. Thanks for you review.

****

To Midii Une- Well, I'm a little shocked to get a review from you, I didn't think my story was good enough, not when compared to you stories anyways. I totally agree, Midii is an awesome character, but Trowa is my favorite. I'm glad you liked my story, and feel free to point out any mistakes I made, I try to catch them, but some still sneak by. Thank you so much for your review, and you are right, you are the fifth reviewer, so this chapter is out today because of you.

****

Thanks again to all who reviewed. 

FireBird9900 


	5. The Plot Thickens

****

The Past Cure

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

****

Part Five: The Plot Thickens.

Dark blue eyes glowed in the darkened room, as they carefully scanned the hundreds of names on the computer screen. "What are you doing Heero?" Relena asked pulling a chair over to where the boy was sitting. The boy remained silent, as though he hadn't heard the girl's question. The girl lowered her head in defeat, but lifted it suddenly as she heard the boy shift. 

"Holy Rean was a student of yours, right?" Heero asked shifting his dark eyes so that he could study the girl's reaction. Relena looked at him shocked, before she shuddered and a few tears slid down her face. Heero inwardly cursed himself for his insensitivity, of course Holy was one of Relena's students, and he had known all along. But for some reason, Heero just couldn't seem to concentrate with his normal perfection. It had been a particularly hard day, and the fact that his search was turning up nothing, only added to the pilot's lack of concentration. 

"Yes, she was," Heero heard Relena's voice say as he turned his full attention on her. It was too late now to fix his mistake; he might as well finish what he had started. 

"What do you know about her friends?" Heero asked, thankful that Relena didn't burst into tears. He had no idea what he would have done if she had. 

"From what I remember, Holy didn't have many friends. That skin problem of hers, kept most people away. But I couldn't tell you anything about her friends, I never knew Holy personally," Relena said noticing a flash of frustration cross Heero's face. "Heero, what are you trying to find," Relena asked gazing at the familiar file that Heero was looking at. 

"I'm trying to find out about Midii, but she isn't anywhere in the student archive," Heero said as a look of what Heero suspected to be jealousy crossed Relena's face. "She was Holy's best friend, and I'm positive that she is a student here," Heero said trying to ignore Relena's look of dislike. 

"Well, what's her name?" Relena asked deciding to push away her harsh feelings, and help the man she loved, even if he doesn't return her feelings.

"Midii," Heero said refusing to offer any more information, much to Relena's annoyance. 

"Heero, I need to know her last name too. Don't worry, I'm not going to turn her in, so you can stop protecting her," Relena said putting on her best political face as Heero carefully studied her. 

"Her name is Midii Une, and that is all I really know about her," Heero said defeated as he waited to see what Relena's reaction would be. Relena stared at him in shock for a second, before she smiled knowingly. 

"Well, I know why you can't find her in the student archive," Relena said triumphantly when Heero gave her a questioning look. "Miss Une is the school's science teacher," Relena pointed out as she reached over to the computer, and typed in Midii's name in the staff directory. A second later a file appeared giving Heero all the information he needed. 

"Common Relena, we need to pay Miss Une a little visit," Heero said standing up, and heading out of the room, with Relena right behind.

******************************************************************************

Heero looked around the dorm room with a look of horror on his face. The two beds were overturned, and shredded paper, and other articles were scattered all over the floor. "I don't understand. Why would anyone want to destroy this room?" Relena asked as Heero turned annoyed dark eyes toward her. 

"Because someone is looking for something," Heero said carefully studying the shredded paper. 

"What?" Relena asked carefully making her way toward the middle of the room. 

"I'm not sure, but I'm guessing someone has come to destroy Midii's research," Heero stated looking at the confused look on Relena's face. "Midii has been working on finding a cure for the Rean disease for about two years. I guess someone found out about it, and wanted to stop her from succeeding," Heero pointed out watching Relena nod in understanding. 

"Did they take her," Relena asked knowing that the only hope the Gundam pilots had might have been lost. Relena never expressed her feeling, but deep down she was worried that Heero might have been the one infected, and she desperately hoped that Midii would be okay for the sack of whoever the infected person might be. She could put aside her jealousy if the girl could some how find a cure for the disease.

"It's hard to say," Heero said causing a feeling of hopelessness wash over her.

"What now Heero?" Relena asked when Heero held up his hand, demanding silence. Fear washed over Relena as she wondered if the people who had destroyed the room where still around somewhere. "What is going on?" Relena asked in a soft whisper, barely loud enough for Heero to hear. 

"There are two people outside the door," Heero whispered as he quietly crept across the room. Relena watched in amazement as Heero noiselessly swung the door open to reveal two very frightened boys. 

Heero gazed at the boys in distrust as he carefully studied them. One was short and had dirty blonde hair, while the other one was tall with dark brown hair and a spoiled look to him. "Jack, Troy?" Heero heard Relena say as the two boys looked over at Relena in shock. 

"Troy?" Heero mumbled softly as realization stroke him. In front of him was the same boy he had seen at the hospital earlier that day. 

"Miss Relena, what are you doing in Midii and Holy's room?" the other boy, Jack, asked. 

"We're trying to find Midii, do either of you boy's know where she went?" Relena asked as Troy shot Heero an untrusting look.

"Did you do this," Troy demanded gesturing toward the mess in the room. Heero growled at the boy, as Relena made her way toward the three boys. 

"No, the room was this way when we got here," Relena said as Troy tore his gaze away from Heero. 

"Why do you want to find her," Troy demanded sounding protective, and still a little suspicious. 

"We want to talk to her," Relena said looking at the two boys pleadingly. 

"Midii went to the circus a few hours ago," Troy said avoiding the harsh look Heero was giving him. 

"The circus? Why?" Heero demanded.

"She always goes to the circus when she is upset. It is sort of a sanctuary for her, and she says it helps her think," Jack said gulping. Heero had the suspicion that the boy was slightly afraid of him. 

"When will she be back?" Heero asked softening his tone a little. 

"Not anytime soon. There was some sort of Lion accident, and the circus's lead performer was seriously injured. Now the audience are required to stay for some sort of trauma counseling, or something like that," Troy said watching as Heero and Relena exchanged horrified glances. 

"Trowa," they both mumbled as Heero shoved the two boys out of the way, and made a mad dash toward the nearest vehicle. He had to get to Trowa and Midii; he had a feeling that something was about to happen. 

TBC.

****

Author's endnote: Sorry that this chapter was so boring, and short. It is midnight, and I have work all day tomorrow, so if this chapter seems a little rushed it is only because I really need to get to bed. Well, please review, I'd really like to hear what you guys think, and any suggestions will be greatly appreciated. 


End file.
